Su viva imagen
by Steffany BM
Summary: Eska era contradicción, diferente a todo lo que conocía el maestro fuego. Y a su vez… Era demasiado familiar ante sus ojos.


**Disclaimer: **_The Legend of Korra_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

**Aviso:** "Este fic participa en la 'Semana Zukeska' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"

* * *

><p><strong> Su viva imagen.<strong>

Cuando Zuko arribaba a la Tribu agua del Norte, su foco de atención siempre resultaba ser el mismo: Sus líderes y gobernantes, los mellizos Eska y Desna.

Aquel par de gemelos, esos que asumieron el poder después de la convergencia armónica, nunca dejaban de sorprender al antiguo Señor del Fuego. Su forma tan metódica de hablar, su vocabulario rebuscado, esa actitud indiferente y pesimista que tenían para con la vida.

Ambos jóvenes eran inusuales; sin embargo, Zuko se encontraba especialmente interesado en la maestra agua de nombre Eska. Aquella chica era, por mucho, la más extravagante de los dos hermanos. Era seria la mayoría del tiempo, pero explosiva si algo le molestaba; fría, distante, y difícil de descifrar. No era el tipo de persona con la que alguien querría toparse, y aún así, había algo en ella que a Zuko realmente le gustaba.

—Y dígame, señorita —habló el hombre con una sonrisa afable, sirviendo con elegancia una taza de té frente a ella—. ¿Piensa asistir a la ceremonia de coronación?

En respuesta, Eska se dedicó a beber en silencio el liquido que le ofrecían, sin demostrar gusto o disgusto por su sabor. Solo bebía, de forma monótona y casi que automática.

—Esa ceremonia es solo burdo protocolo —contestó a los pocos segundos, con esa voz plana y sin emociones a la que Zuko ya estaba tan acostumbrado—. No tiene ningún valor. Es un rustico espectáculo sin nada interesante que aportar. No obstante, es obligación mía y de mi hermano acudir como representantes de nuestra tribu.

—En otras palabras... usted no quiere asistir —agregó Zuko finalmente, con una actitud seria pero divertida, esa que solo puede identificarse en alguien que ya ha vivido muchos años.

—Será de lo más aburrido —Fue la acotación de Eska, lo que provocó que el hombre frente a ella suspirara entre nostálgico y entretenido.

Para cualquiera sonaría extraño, y puede que en realidad lo fuera, pero hace mucho tiempo que Zuko no disfrutaba tanto de la compañía de otra persona, al menos no una que no perteneciese a su familia o amigos cercanos.

Le complacía hablar con Eska. Estar con ella le representaba una combinación alucinante de sentimientos. Era una señorita joven, que todavía no sabía nada de la vida, por lo que podía ser terca y obstinada en lo que se refería a sus opiniones; era inteligente y fuerte, pero nunca dejaba de lado el respeto hacia su persona; no era dulce, ni especialmente amable, pero tenía actitudes o comportamientos que revelaban que no era del todo apática a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Zuko podía notar que se preocupaba por su hermano; que aunque se quejara de su puesto de líder también le interesaba su tribu. Llevaba menos de tres años tratando con ella, pero en ese poco tiempo la había visto crecer, madurar y seguir siendo la misma a pesar de todo.

Eska era contradicción, diferente a todo lo que conocía el maestro fuego. Y a su vez…

Era demasiado familiar ante sus ojos.

Puede que fuese cuestión de apariencia, y no tanto de personalidad, pero Zuko tenía que admitir que había algo en Eska que le recordaba muchísimo a Mai, a la que fue su amante y compañera durante muchos años; esa que en algún punto fue una joven taciturna y malhumorada, pero que con el pasar del tiempo se convirtió en su mayor fuente de sustento, tanto físico como espiritual.

Zuko disimuló otro suspiro cuando percibió que nuevamente lo invadían los recuerdos.

—Probablemente ya lo sepa, pero igual lo comentaré —empezó a decir el anciano, en tanto tomaba otro sorbo de su té—. Aunque el avatar sea el mejor ejemplo de ello, este no es el único que puede reencarnar después de la muerte.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—A nada realmente —respondió Zuko, mirándole a los ojos, para seguidamente agregar con una sonrisa—. Solo que me alegra haber tenido esta charla con usted.

Y en un movimiento propio de la realeza, Zuko se levantó de su asiento. Le dio una última mirada a Eska, que se encontraba impasible en su sitio, y en un gesto caballeroso le extendió la mano para que le siguiera.

—Señorita —retomó la palabra, una vez que ambos se encontraban de pie—. ¿Le gustan las tartas de fruta?

La joven de azulados ojos no contestó de inmediato. Prefirió permanecer callada, como analizando con detenimiento el significado oculto tras esa pregunta.

—Me gustan —respondió finalmente, obteniendo como resultado otra sonrisa del hombre.

—¿Con pétalos de rosa encima?

—Utilizar plantas espermafitas en la decoración de un postre...

En medio de su discurso, Zuko le observó divertido, y Eska solo atinó callarse y entrecerrar los ojos con algo de curiosidad.

—Me gustan.

—Eso pensé —Fue lo único que agregó Zuko, y entonces empezó a caminar por su cuenta hacia la salida—. Encontrará una como presente en la otra habitación. Hasta la próxima vez, señorita Eska.

—Que tenga buena tarde, señor Zuko.

Porque sí, Eska era una chica rara, y muy diferente de Mai.

Pero para Zuko… seguía siendo su viva imagen.


End file.
